1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rubber or latex gloves and, in particular, to a method of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of making a rubber or latex glove having a fragrance.
A rubber or latex glove is typically worn to cover a user""s hand and, perhaps, arm. The glove provides protection or a physical barrier against water, detergents, and grease, especially when a user is engaged in cleaning activities, for instance, when washing dishes. It is desired that the glove be flexible to provide manual dexterity to the user. Also, each glove should be fitted properly so that it does not slide on the user""s hand or permit unwanted material from entering into the glove.
Because of their barrier protection, rubber or latex gloves are typically used for tasks directed to cleaning or jobs that may be dirty or in which the hands and arms may require protection. However, when using rubber or latex gloves, the odor from the rubber or latex is very noticeable. Many individuals consider the odor to be undesirable and even somewhat objectionable.
In contrast, people generally enjoy fragrances and pleasant smells. In many situations, fragrances are used to mask or cover up objectionable odors. They can be used to distract or alter the experience one has when faced with an otherwise undesirable situation or task.
Consumer expectations must be fulfilled by the fragrance. This requires careful selection of the fragrance. Typically panel and consumer testing are performed to make the appropriate selection. Consideration is also given to the strength of the fragrance, which must be acceptable to the consumer. That is, the fragrance cannot be too strong or too weak, but must be adjusted to the proper level.
However, fragrances are expensive and must be used sparingly to keep down costs. The application of a fragrance onto a glove must be cost effective in order to avoid any unnecessary increase in the cost of the glove. Moreover, the amount of fragrance should be minimized again to avoid unnecessary increases in the cost of the glove.
2. Description of Related Art
Past attempts to incorporate a fragrance into a glove has involved adding fragrance into the latex or rubber compound. This can be an expensive proposition and an inefficient method of making such a glove. The latex or rubber must be in a liquid state. Adding fragrance to the compound, undesirably leads to fragrance volatilizing off during processing. As such, higher levels of fragrance must be added to compensate for the continual loss of fragrance. Even worse, the fragrance can be altered or destroyed by combining it with the latex or rubber.
When reviewing prior art patents, one does not learn how to effectively and efficiently apply fragrance onto a glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,193 entitled xe2x80x9cDental Glovexe2x80x9d discloses a latex dental glove, where the glove body is covered in a liquid slurry. The liquid slurry contains a dusting powder, an adhesive agent, and a flavoring agent. The flavor agent imparts taste to the glove, making the presence of the glove in the mouth less objectionable. However, there is no suggestion to apply a fragrance to a glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,108 entitled xe2x80x9cPowderfree Surgical Glovesxe2x80x9d discloses methods for making a latex glove where the inside and outside of the glove are halogenated to impart a slippery surface to the glove. This patent does not teach how to add fragrance to the glove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for making a fragranced glove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a glove that has a pleasant odor that remains after the glove is used several times.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method that uniformly applies fragrance to a glove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method that applies fragrance to the inside surface of the glove.
To accomplish the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, is a method for making a fragranced glove, comprising the steps of: providing a glove with an inside surface and an outside surface, applying a fragrance to the glove, tumbling the glove to evenly distribute the fragrance, and drying the glove to remove the residual fragrance.
In a second embodiment, the method for making a fragranced glove comprises the steps of: halogenating the cured glove, neutralizing and rinsing the halogenated glove; drying the rinsed glove; applying a fragrance to an exterior surface of the rinsed and dried glove; and then tumble drying the glove. Preferably, fragrance is added when the glove is rinsed. Also, preferably, the glove is drained after neutralizing and rinsing but before drying.
In a third embodiment, the glove is on a mold where the inside surface of the glove is exposed to the environment. The method includes spraying or misting fragrance onto the inside surface of the glove; stripping the glove from the mold so that the exterior surface of the glove is in its proper position; halogenating the glove; neutralizing and rinsing the halogenated glove; and then drying the glove. Preferably, the glove is drained after the glove has been neutralized and rinsed.